1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an animal feeder and more particularly to a wet/dry animal feeder having means for controlling the supply of water thereto.
2. Background Information
Many types of animal feeders have been previously provided and are generally considered to be dry feeders, wet feeders, or wet/dry feeders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,057 (VanGlist) discloses a circular feeder which has an inclined inner surface and a vertical side wall of the trough which converge and join at a flat annular base of the trough. Feed is dumped from a central supply duct to the top of the rear surface but falls directed therefrom into the base portion of the trough. Water is supplied to the feeder also at drinking nipples positioned at a height above the trough, in which case some water may dribble from the drinking action of the animal into the trough to wetten the feed in the trough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,907 (Blicher) discloses a trough which has both water and feed deposited onto an upper part of an inclined surface and the animal can satisfy its rooting instinct by moving the feed material and water across the inclined surface which has a shallow curved step. The surface is divided into separate sections by vertical divider plates which are fixed relative to the trough. The feed and water is supplied through vertical tubes and it is stated that the materials are dispensed slowly at a constant rate while the animal is feeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,273 (Peterson) discloses a feeder which has an annular trough surrounding a cylindrical drum, on the top of which is received dry feed from a hopper. The trough is filled with water to a level measured by a sensing device. Feed from the top of the drum is deposited into the trough by a sweeping action caused by a rotation of the water supply pipe. The trough is a flat bottom trough. The animal is not allowed to access the material on the top of the drum since it is shielded by a sleeve shaped shroud.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,812 (Deloach) discloses a feeder having a trough into which dry feed and water is dispensed with the level of water being detected by a pair of electrodes attached to the surface of the trough.
Canadian Patent No. 471,126 (Grindstaff) discloses a feeder for rabbits which includes a circular trough having a flat base and a vertical side wall on which is mounted a guide tube for dispensing the feed into the trough centrally of the trough. The guide tube is mounted on the side wall of the trough by a plurality of radially extending divider plates.
Prior to the availability of the hog feeder described in U.S Pat. No. 4,660,508, issued Apr. 28, 1987, pigs were generally fed dry feed in a trough and were separately supplied with water at a location remote from the trough. In the '508 feeder, a feed shelf is positioned above a trough having water nipples positioned adjacent thereto. In the '508 feeder, the pig may either eat dry feed from the shelf or may brush the feed from the shelf into the trough so as to be able to mix the feed with water.
Although the feeder of the '508 patent has met with considerable success, it has been found that in some situations, it is desirable to have the feed closer to the supply of water, especially for young pigs. It has also been found that it is highly desirable to provide a hog feeder wherein the animal may feed on wet and dry materials on a continuously inclined surface with the dry materials being fed at the top of the surface. Water is supplied to a trough at the bottom of the inclined surface so that the animal is able to move the feed from the top of the inclined surface to the trough to provide wetting of the feed material.